


Afterglow AU - A New Beginning

by AidanJail



Series: Afterglow AU [1]
Category: Game Grumps, Polygrumps - Fandom
Genre: Afterglow, Afterglow AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Polygrumps, Prison, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanJail/pseuds/AidanJail
Summary: Arin just got out of jail. He has 2 sons, twins, but can’t see them because their mother doesn’t want them to go near Arin after what he did.Dan is the “sex-and-leave” kind of guy, he doesn’t care about the consequences of his actions. He is aware of 4 of his children but he might have more, it’s whatever for him.They met the day Arin gets out of jail and Arin decides to hide his past to Dan because reasons.





	1. The Pink Shirt Guy

The first thing Arin did as he got out of jail was going to his old place. Nothing had changed, except maybe for the dust that accumulated here and there. But he wasn't in the mood for cleaning. He had all the time in the world. He didn't have a job anymore, nor a family. He could take his time.

As it was getting dark outside, he decided to go on a promenade. His neighbourhood was pretty notorious, but he didn't care. He got out of his appartement and walked in the dark streets for half an hour. He entered a small bar and sat at one of the farthest table from the entrance after ordering a beer. He thanked the waitress who brought him the drink, not paying attention to anything. He barely noticed the lanky man who sat at the table next to his.

 

Dan, him, did notice the guy. How could he not? A pink shirt, a blonde streak in his hair, but who could definitely beat the shit out of you if wanted. Dan wasn't the guy who would actually care about others, especially if he didn't know them, but this guy was something else. He seemed broken, and Dan felt some kind of a connection.

He was about to talk to the stranger when a beautiful blonde lady entered. His date, Brenda. She sat in front of him, crossing her legs.

 

"Did you have to choose here from all places we could go to?

-I like that place."

 

She made a disgusted face then looked at him.

 

"At least I get to be facing a handsome boy…"

 

Her voice was full of meaning, and Dan smirked. He saw her the night before and knew she would be his next prey. It has been so easy, it wasn't even fun. They ordered drinks, even though Dan made sure he didn't drink alcohol. He didn't drink when playing.

 

Arin was staring at his drink for at least 10 minutes when the blonde entered. He didn't really noticed her, but he noticed the sound she made when she walked. She was wearing heels, and it was making the same sound as the warders. He hated that sound. When she sat nearby, he looked over his shoulder and saw the guy and the girl, heard them talking. He knew right away what the guy wanted. That girl would probably never see him again after that. Did she even know it? Maybe she had hopes. Poor girl. But the sound of her heels made it impossible for Arin to pity her.

 

Dan did notice the look of the guy with the pink shirt. He knew. And Dan couldn't help but smile. They did have a connection. The guy didn't have a disgusted face, nor an icy stare. He was just showing Dan he knew. The lanky man wanted to talk with the pink shirt dude now. But he couldn't ditch the girl, she seemed like she could get a revenge. He fainted to listen to her babling until he could find an opportunity.


	2. The Number

Arin shot a death glare to the guy who just sat next to him. He really wasn't in the mood.

"Did she ditched you?  
-Who, Brenda? No, she's waiting for me outside.  
-Why are you here then?  
-I wanna talk with you."

Dan shot his brightest smile to the guy. Sadly, it didn't seem to do anything. He gave him a paper with his number written on it and then left.

Arin stared at the piece of paper a minute before shoving it off in his pocket. Maybe later. He finished his drink, paid and went back to his place. He instantly regretted not to have cleaned up before going on his walk, and ended up laying on his couch, his bed being way too dirty for him to sleep in it. He slowly drifted into a restless sleep, full of nightmare.  
When he woke up, it was 4 in the morning. He slept 3 hours. Great. He looked at his phone and sighed seeing the absence of notification. But who would actually text him? He didn't have that many friends before jail, he didn't talk with anybody while in jail and his wife, well, ex-wife he supposed, took the kids and made sure he knew she didn't want him around anymore. A lot happened in 10 years but he wasn't a part of it. He shook his head and got up. He looked in his fridge before remembering he hadn't bought anything. All he had was this appartement and some money he herited from his parents. He went to his window and opened it, watching down the streets. He took out the cigarettes packet he brought on his way back to his appartment earlier and lighted up one of them. The streets were empty, it looked like a ghost town. No one would dare go out at that time of the night except for dealers and gang members. The neighbourhood wasn't exactly family friendly, but he grew up here and wouldn't move unless needed. He let out a long sigh, smoke forming a small cloud before disappearing.  
He put his hand in his pocket and felt the piece of paper the guy from the bar left him and took it out. He looked at it for a few seconds: the guy's number was scribled on it with a smal "text me" right under it, just as messy as the number. He couldn't help but chuckle. This guy was weird, why on earth would you leave your number to a stranger who didn't even ask for it? It was really unsafe. Even when you're a tall guy like the man was. Why would he even text him anyway? He didn't know him! Arin took his phone out. No notifications. He sighed.

Dan finished showering and then got dressed. He took his bag, sneaked out of the appartment quickly and started walking in the streets. He froze when he felt his phone buzzing. Who could text him? No way the girl (what was her name again? Oh, yeah, Brenda.) had woken up. He slowly took out his phone and checked it.

<Uknown number> : Hey, I'm the guy you gave your number to? At the bar earlier?

The man with the pink shirt did text him! Dan couldn't help but smile.

<Dan> : Hello buddy! I didn't think you'd still be up?  
<Pink Shirt> : I woke up early, that's all. What are you up to?  
<Dan> : I'm walking away from my date's house :)  
<Pink Shirt> : You left like a thieft, didn't you?  
<Dan> : Yeah, I guess you can say it that way  
<Pink Shirt> : You left her a note at least?  
<Dan> : Should I have?  
<Pink Shirt> : That's really douchey of you  
<Dan> : Well, i'm pretty douchey  
<Pink Shirt> : why did you even leave me your number? It makes no sense  
<Dan> : why did you send me a text? It makes no sense either  
<Pink Shirt> : touché

Dan smiled. The guy seemed nice. He was curious now. Why would a guy like this be in a neighbourhood like that one? He didn't noticed he was back at the bar until he was in front of it. Where could he go now? He kept walking anyway. He was lost in his thought when someone tapped his shoulder. He jumped a little and turned around to face whoever it could be, only to see The Guy™ with a mocking gaze.

"Did I scare you? Are you on the run or something?"

Dan laughed slightly and brushed it off with a "I zoned out". The guy shrugged.

"The name's Arin, by the way.  
-Oh! Right. Hum, Dan, nice to be finally introduced properly!"

The guy, no, Arin, didn't laugh but a small smile made his way in his tired eyes and Dan took that as a laugh.

"Where are you going to that early?  
-I don't have anything to eat or drink in my appartment so I thought it'd be grocery time.  
-Can I go with you?"

Arin sighed but nodded and Dan smiled.


	3. The First Night

Arin opened the door and let Dan in, closing behind them. Dan put his bag in a corner and looked around. It was pretty messy, but he didn't ask. He was lucky he got to go here, he wouldn't ruin that. His host started putting the groceries in the kitchen as he refused Dan's help, so he just wandered around, visiting the place. It wasn't big, the kitchen and the living room were the same room, there was a bedroom and a bathroom, as well as a room which door was closed. He went back to the living room and noticed old consoles next to the TV which didn't seem to have been used for years. Again, Dan didn't ask. Arin turned to him.

 

"Whatcha drink?

-Huh, I don't know… Coke?"

 

Arin nodded as he took 2 cans of coke, opened them and gave one to Dan. He sat on the couch, quickly joined by the other man. They stayed silent for around 10 minutes, visibly uncomfortable, until Arin asked if he would like to play video games with him. When Dan said he didn't play video games a lot, the younger man stared at him in shock, earning a laugh from the older one.

 

"Y'know what? Imma show you!"

 

Dan laughed again but was now eager to see Arin play. He smiled as the other man turned the console on and started one of the Mario game. They, well no, Arin played it for a time, and before they even realised it, it was almost noon. They only stopped because they were getting hungry.

 

"Let's make something to eat."

 

Dan nodded and they made pasta, since it was one of the only thing they could do. They talked a little, mostly about Dan. The older man tried to talk about Arin's but quickly noticed how the other man shut as soon as they'd get close to those questions. He didn't want to bother him and figured the younger had his reasons and didn't interrogated him further. They went back to playing games after lunch, it has been such a long time since none of them didn't have a nice time with someone nice and without acting. They played until it was dark, then ate.

 

"Where do you live?"

 

Dan stayed silent when Arin asked. He never felt ashamed of his lifestyle, sleeping at his conquests's house then leaving was his pride. But in front of Arin, he felt ashamed of not having a house.

 

"Why would I tell you? What tells me you're not gonna show up during the night and rape me?, he played the joking card, hoping Arin would drop the subject.

-Dude, you know where I live, why wouldn't I know where you live?"

 

Arin got a point. Dan forced an amused smile.

 

"I don't trust you.

-You basically gave me your number without knowing my name, what's wrong with giving me your address?"

 

Dan stayed silent there, he didn't know what to say. Arin looked at him carefully before sighing.

 

"You don't have an address, do you?"

 

Dan's silence was enough for Arin.

 

"Why don't you stay here tonight, man? It's not the best place ever, but you can sleep on the couch.

-I don't wanna bother you dude.

-You're not bothering me. I could use some company."

 

Dan smiled and thanked him. They finished eating and made the bed for him.

 

"G'night Danny.

-Night Ar."

 

As the younger man went to bed, Dan smiled. He had a new friend. Hopefully everything would work well.


End file.
